Dorm Life
by YukiSakura-1504
Summary: Yugi Mutou is the new guy at Domino Academy, and first impressions of his roomate Yami Atem aren't good. But how will things develop between them as they survive school and dorm life together? (Inspired and [very] loosely by Komatta Toki manga) M for possible future chapters, mild violence/language.
1. First Impressions (part one)

_Welcome ^_^ hopefull this shall turn into a longer series, but I guess we'll see how it is recieved :p _

_Anyway, happy reading!_

...

...

Marik yawned as he made his way down the stairs to the reception of the dormitory. Domino Academy, a newly co-ed school that allowed students to board (only male seeing as the male to female ratio was still extremely high) and Marik was the head of the dormitory therefore it was his job to help the new resident settle in.

Marik caught sight of said new student as he turned the corner.

Yugi Mutou. The student who had been the cause of many rumours seeing as he ran out of the introduction ceremony right in the middle of the principles speech and had not yet returned. Until now that is.

"Yugi Mutou?"

The boy turned to face Marik and smiled timidly "That's me"

Marik grinned and held out his hand "I'm Marik Ishtar, second year and Dorm Head. I'll show you to your room now and help you with anything you need"

"Nice to meet you"

Marik looked carefully at the young boy as he shook his hand, he really was a cute one. Small, slim big eyes...there was going to be some disturbance with his arrival in the dorms. Nothing Marik couldn't handle but disturbance non-the-less.

"Come on, shall we go meet your room-mate?"

He hoped the kid was strong enough for this.

…

…

"I thought I told you I don't want a room-mate"

Marik sighed in frustration. Yami Atem was not famous for his kindness, no he was famous for being gorgeous and unapproachable. Guys and Girls adored him but it was very few that were allowed near him, and the fact that he'd had a double room to himself for now was not something he was happy with giving up.

"You're a first year, you don't get a choice in the matter. I can't give the two of you single rooms then I'd have everyone complaining at me"

"Fine, I'll just make it so that he begs to move out"

"I can hear you, you know" Yugi shivered as the boys cold gaze fixed on him.

"Oh I know. Don't you live near here? You weren't originally meant to be living in the dorms right"

Marik groaned, oh this idiot "Yami don't-"

But it seemed the little one was capable of standing up for himself.

Surprising.

"Yes that was originally the plan. But plans change"

Marik thought now was as good a time as ever to leave them to it, it seemed like they'd entered into a staring contest of some kind and Marik could practically feel the flames coming off of them. He clapped Yugi on the shoulder breaking the tension,

"I'll let you get settled in then, my room is the on directly below yours. Come to me if you need any help. And Atem, play nice"

Yugi was tempted to ask Marik to stay, but he knew he had to get used to this guy as they were going to be living with each other for the foreseeable future.

"So you're Yami?"

"Atem. Don't call me Yami"

Wow.

"Okay then..."

Yugi decided that it was probably better to stay quiet and get on with unpacking his stuff, so he made a start but he found it hard to do so when the gaze of his new room-mate was making him increasingly uncomfortable "Are you going to help me or something?"

"No"

God this guy was infuriating.

"Well then stop-"

"You don't have a lot of stuff"

Yugi gave the guy a proper look, he certainly was attractive, in an annoying way. This guy was obviously used to getting his own way.

"Like you said, my house is near here so I only brought my essentials"

"Why even bother coming then?"

"You really know how to make a guy feel welcome"

"That's not even close to what I'm trying to do"

There was no tone of joking in his voice, and when he saw Yugi had no retort he strolled across the room and slammed the door shut, leaving Yugi well and truly alone.

…

…

Yugi knew it wasn't going to be a good morning. When he woke up Yami, Atem or whatever his stupid name was had already left and Yugi had no idea where the canteen was. So he'd had no breakfast. As well as that he'd also been late to class (as his small size didn't make passing through crowds in the opposite direction an easy feat) only to find that his seat was right in front of Yami. Neither of them seemed pleased to find this.

If all that wasn't enough in his absence his desk and become the dumping ground for other classmates things. And they did not looked pleased to welcome him into any of the groups that they'd already formed.

As he was sat he could feel gazes burning into his back.

This was not going to be fun.

…

…

For the third time this week Yugi went on his search for his bag. Every day his locker had been broken into and his stuff hidden somewhere on campus. He'd managed to find it each time but that didn't make it any better. He hadn't managed to catch up on classes, as the notes that he'd eventually managed to get off of Yami (as he insisted on calling him so long as it still annoyed him) had been destroyed by the classmates.

As annoying as that was it had been entertaining to see Yami go on a raging rampage.

"You okay there Yugi?"

Yugi looked up to see Marik looking at him kindly.

"I'm fine, just looking for-"

"Your bag?" Suddenly Yugi noticed a familiar bag in Mariks hand, he smiled in relief

"Yeah, thanks."

Marik handed the bag to Yugi who checked to see if everything was still in there "It'll stop eventually you know"

"This isn't my first time dealing with this crap, I know I just have to ride it out"

Poor kid, thought Marik. He knew enough about him to know that this wasn't what he needed right now. The sadness in his large eyes made even his hard heart melt. As much as it could. "How are you coping with lessons?"

"You covered a lot in the few weeks...I borrowed Ya-Atems notes but they...I lost them"

"By lost you mean..."

"Yeah"

Marik couldn't help himself he just had to hug the cute little being in front of him "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he gave them a shock...but that probably won't stop them for awhile. I put my notes in your bag, all of mine from first year"

Yugi pulled away from the awkward embrace "You didn't have to do that"

"No. But I wanted to. It's my job to look after my residents"

"Well...thanks" Yugi tried not to groan as Marik ruffled his hair

"It's fine cutie, I'll see you around"

Yugi flattened his hair and watched Marik walk away and prepared his return to class.

…

…

When Yugi saw that Yami hadn't returned to class yet he quickly turned to leave but a hand on his collar dragged him back

"Looks like the shrimp has some new notes"

Yugi squirmed but couldn't get away, this guy was so much taller than him he was practically being lifted off of the floor.

"Let go"

"Not happening brat, wait...are these Marik-sempais?"

"What of it?"

A slow grin spread on the thugs face "We could make a lot of money off of these...or we could just burn them like the last set"

Yugi laughed in his face "You want another beating"

His laugh was cut off as a fist crashed into his nose, and he was dropped on the floor. As he tried to stop the flow of blood he saw ripped shreds of Mariks notes fall around him. Laughter faded as he was left alone, or so he thought until he heard a quiet.

"You can just ask me for help"

Yugi turned and saw Yami looking down at him from the doorway. There was no emotion on his face, just the same cold emotionless glare.

Yugi scoffed "Why would I do that"

Silence.

"Suit yourself"

Yugi only allowed his tears to fall when he was sure that Yami had gone.

...

...

_Thanks for readin ^_^ let me know what you think!_


	2. First Impressions (part two)

_Thanks guys I'm glad you like it :)_

_I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll eventually try to get into a routine with it, I'm hoping for it to be a relativly long serialisation :)_

...

...

"That hurts"

Marik sighed and pushed Yugis head down after wiping away the blood "Who asked you to get yourself punched"

"I didn't ask them too did I"

The two ceased arguing, and a quiet but comfortable silence spread between them until Yugi muttered "I'm sorry about your notes"

Marik smiled gently "It's okay, I'll admit I expected as much to happen. But I didn't see you getting into a fight so soon"

"I repeat I didn't ask them too"

"Didn't Atem do anything about it?"

Yugi snorted, which was a mistake it made his nose throb with pain "Why would he" noticing this invited a slightly more awkward silence, Marik moved to say something else but Yugi stood, checking his nose "I think it's stopped bleeding, thanks Marik" and quickly he left choosing to return to his own room.

Marik ran a hand through his hair, sighing. His room mate entered the room after giving them some privacy.

"So that was Mutou? Cute"

Marik grinned up at the man "Cuter than me?"

Melvin Mariku (known as Mel) had similar looks to Marik, but where Mariks were along the lines of cuteness (though not in Yugis level) Mels were hard and handsome. If he had to answer he would say that Marik had more of an enchantment about him rather than cuteness, he was not willing to say that out loud. Instead he just ruffled his hair making Marik pout.

"Hey, Mel?"

"Yeah"

"Could you go and get Atem for me?"

Mel turned around with a stern expression "I thought you weren't going to get involved"

Marik gave his best attempt at an innocent smile "Me?"

"Marik"

Marik laughed and shifted in his seat, curling up and leaning his head on his hands and smiling up at Mel "I thought it would be fun putting them together, but they're not doing what I want at all. And we don't want his cute little face getting scarred do we? So I need to have a little word with your dear cousin"

Mel sighed and got out his phone and dialled a number.

…

…

As soon as Yugi returned to his room, his nose really had stopped bleeding now, he walked straight into Yami, who gave him a small look of disgust and carried on walking. Yugi just shrugged it off in annoyance and decided to go to sleep, not having anything better to do.

The next thing he knew it was dark and the door was being slammed shut, he sat up to see Yami staggering in and he tripped on the carpet and fell flat on his face. Yugi resisted the urge to laugh at him and got up and poked at the fallen teen. Then a smell hit his damaged nose.

"Are you drunk?"

Yami rolled over onto his back and looked up at the small person leaning over him in confusion. A minute seemed to pass until he remembered who the small person was.

"Oh...you"

Yugi rolled his eyes and helped the drunk sit up "Yes me. What the hell is wrong with you where have you been."

"Tell me what business that is of yours"

Yugi sighed and turned to leave "Forget about it" but a hand dragged him down so that he was kneeling in front of Yami being made to look him full in the face. This meant Yugi got a full impression of Yamis looks, he was undeniably handsome. His face was symmetrically perfect, skin lightly tanned. Golden hair naturally spiked framed his face, and right now ruby eyes were looking at him with a burning gaze.

"You're so short...and girly looking..."

"Fuck off-" Yugi tried to pull away but he got dragged back down again and he froze as Yamis thumb stroked his cheek.

"Beautiful. But you got yourself hit in the face, that's not good." The thumb didn't stop its movements across Yugis cheek and it rendered him motionless, unsure what was happening. The next thing he knew a soft pair of lips were being pressed against his forehead just above his damaged nose "Don't you think you should have been born a girl?"

That comment woke him up out of his stupor, and he slapped the drunkards hand away "Of course not Yami you idiot"

Yami rubbed his stung hand and glared up at the smaller room mate "You just called me Yami and called me an idiot"

"So what idiot"

"I don't like being called an idiot by an idiot or people I don't like using my first name"

"All the more reason for me to keep calling you that eh idiotic Yami-" Yugi was cut off by Yami suddenly standing up and grabbing Yugi by his hair and dragged him viciously into the bathroom.

"What are you doing-"

"Shut up"

Yugi was then shoved into the sink and his head forced upwards so that he was staring at his own reflection, Yami kept his hand harshly grabbing Yugis chin so that he couldn't look away "Look carefully at yourself kid. You're a babyfaced little kid. Easily mistaken for a girl. Weak, and an easy target. Learn that and stop making trouble for yourself"

With that Yami left and slammed the door, disappearing yet again. Yugi fell to the floor, weakened after that onslaught. Yami had managed to strike at the heart of his insecurity. Yugi couldn't understand how they could have such similar looks yet give of such a different air. No one would mess with Yami.

Yugi stood up and once against stared at his reflection. So he looked weak? Well then it seemed he had some opinions to change.

…

…

When Yugi walked into class the next morning the first thing he noticed was that Yami was not there, the second thing he noticed was that his desk had been decorated with deep cuts and ink. Yugi turned to face those he knew had done it.

"Problem shrimp? It's your welcome gift" Yugi breathed in deeply and a small sinister grin spread across his formerly innocent face.

…

…

Yami groaned as he staggered his way to class. Marik and Mel had been relentless, he had stayed in their room last night and it didn't seem like they were too pleased with his drunken apparel and they let him know it. He wasn't sure how he ended up in their room...the brat probably locked him out or something ridiculous like that.

Rubbing his head he opened the door and froze at the sight before him, the brat was standing in the middle of the classroom, nursing a bleeding fist and several of the class members who he'd watched teasing him for the past few days were either bleeding or unconscious on the floor.

Yami looked up in shock, the brat met his gaze and gave a small smile "Problem Yami?"

"Why the hell didn't you do this in the first place?"

…

...

_Not real progress but it was fun to write :)_

_Hopefully Yami will stop being an idiot soon..._

_Review please :)_


	3. Moving Forward

_Hey everyone ^_^ Here's chapter 3, sorry not a lot really happens in this one but it's one of those kind of necessary chapters that happen before it starts moving. Not that I really know where it's going at the moment :P_

_Enjoy!_

...

...

Yugi winced as Yami roughly shoved an icepack into his hands.

"There"

Yugi muttered thanks begrudgingly and placed the ice on his bruised knuckles.

"You went about that all wrong. Haven't you ever hit anyone before?"

"Course"

Jeez he'd been staying in the dorms for less than a week and the infirmary was because a home away from home. Yugi sighed and stretched his hand out with another wince, he's grazed his knuckles on the stupid idiots teeth when he'd punched him.

"...at...BRAT"

Yugi jumped and looked at the annoyed figure in front of him "What? And I have a name"

"And I'm choosing not to use it, are you going to answer my question?"

"What question"

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Yugi blinked in confusion "Do what?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you, why didn't you hit them when they started bullying you?"

"What does it matter"

Yami ruffled his hair in frustration and banged a fist on the table to his side "Would you stop being stubborn and just fucking-"

"Oh would you just shut up Yami"

Yami frowned but before he could voice his complaints about his name being used yet again Yugi began a rant "I promised I wouldn't. As you may or may not have noticed I have quite a feminine appearance and that has made me the target of bullying or other actions since I was young. So I learnt to defend myself but that got me into as much trouble as it got me out of. I was kicked out of my last few schools so when I managed to get into here and into the dorms as well I was made to promise that I'd stop fighting."

Yugi sighed and pushed his hair back "Didn't take me long to break it"

Both were silent until a quiet but firm voice said "It was necessary"

Yugi shook his head softly "No, I could've solved it another way"

The firm voice spoke again "Trust me. Those guys don't know any other way to communicate. That was the only way this could've been solved"

Yugi looked up and connected his gaze with Yamis, it was serious and reassuring...and also enchanting. Yugi tried to wave that last thought out of his head and instead smirked at the figure before him "Are you encouraging me Yami"

"I'm just telling you the truth brat"

And for the first time there was no menace in their words.

…

…

Yami stretched out on his bed. The pair had made their way back to their room before any teachers came looking for them. Yami still had a throbbing headache and it wasn't showing any signs of disappearing just yet.

His eyes flew open at the cool touch of a small hand on his forehead "I knew it. Your head must be killing you"

Yami frowned but made no move to remove the hand, the touch was soothing "How do you know that?"

Yugi gave him a small smile "Because you came back so drunk last night it would be more surprising if you weren't hungover"

Wait what? "I came back to the room?"

Yugi tilted his head in confusion "You don't remember?"

"...no..."

Yugi laughed, somewhat bitterly "You came back, fell over, called me beautiful asked if I though I should have been born a girl. Shoved my head in the mirror and then left...I don't know where you went after that"

Yami groaned and closed his eyes once again, he truly didn't remember doing any of that, he called the brat beautiful? God he really was drunk.

A comfortable silence spread out between them, but Yami sat up with a start as he realised Yugi was brushing his thumb in gentle strokes across his forehead. When he sat up it seemed Yugi only realised what he was doing, he pulled his hand back and smiled awkwardly getting up from Yamis bed and moving across the room "So um...why were you drunk anyway"

Yami watched the small figure carefully...he was beautiful, he could understand why he said that much at least. He could only hope that he didn't do anything else embarrassing. Yugi was, like he said, feminine. He was short, pale with soft blond hair that framed an angelic face and his eyes...the word beautiful was really stuck in his head.

"Brat-"

Yugi cut him off before he managed to say anything like an apology for the actions that he didn't remember "Right, it's none of my business"

Yami sighed and leant back down, he really needed to make an effort on being nicer to the brat but he did make it difficult.

"I just went to the pub...that's not that big a deal"

Pause. Yami groaned silently.

"Right...where did you go after we...after you left here do you know?"

Yami decided to treat Yugi to one of his special smirks "You're that concerned about me are you roomie?"

Yugi shook his head, turning, but not before Yami caught sight of what could have been a blush, or it could have just been anger "Of course not, I just think I'd be thought of as a suspect if anything bad happened to you"

"Yeah but there's good reason for that"

Yami laughed at the pout this got him "Look I stayed in the dorm heads room. Don't worry they gave me hell for coming back drunk so you don't need to"

"Who said I was planning on doing that"

"Oh please"

Yugi smiled that small smile again that caused a small tightening in Yamis chest but before he could say anything the door to their room slammed open and someone blond ran straight past Yami and crashed straight into Yugi.

"What the fu-"  
"Cutie are you okay?"

Yugi patted the assailant on the back awkwardly "Uh, Marik?"

Marik pulled back slight still keeping a tight grip on Yugis shoulders "I heard you were in a fight again, I went to your classroom but no one was in there and there was blood on the floor and-"

"Calm down idiot it wasn't the brats blood"

Marik looked over disdainfully at Yami lying on the bed "Oh...Yami...feeling better"

"I'm fine"

"Oh really? Mel if you would?"

No one moved as Mel stalked across the room, no one but Marik even knowing he was there in the first place, and he quickly drew open the curtains sending a direct ray of bright sunlight into Yamis eyes who immediately groaned and rolled over. Marik laughed evilly "Still think you're feeling okay?"

Mel sat on the end of Yamis bed "Serves you right"

"...I know...I just needed to..." As he trailed of Mel patted the spikey hair gently, Yugi smiled at the gentle sight however a slight frown appeared on Mariks features.

"Don't reward him for breaking the rules Melvin"

"Only you would consider a pat on the head a reward Marik"

Yami ignored the silent argument that occurred in the room whereas Yugi desperately moved to break it "Uh Marik...I'm really fine...but I started the fight so-"

"That's not a problem I've already told the teachers that it was self-defence. You're in no trouble I just wanted to check that you were okay"

Yugi smiled gently "I'm fine. Yami made sure I took care of my hand"

Both Mel and Marik looked at Yami with confused looks "Really? Well...okay then..."

"Let's go back to our room Marik. Let Yugi take care of the grounded child"

"Grounded?"

Marik turned around and gave Yami as innocent a grin as he could muster.

"Oh, Yami I forgot to say. You're suspended from being allowed out the dorm in the evenings and weekends for two weeks. Kick your drinking habit and bond with your cute little room mate"

Yami groaned in reply, and Mel and Marik left, but not before Marik allowed himself a cruel little giggle.

Yugi looked at the once tall and proud figure curled up in the bed and smiled to himself as he pulled the curtains closed once again, deciding he'd been punished enough.

…

…

Walking into the classroom the next morning, Yugi could already tell that the atmosphere was different. The usual culprits of his torment were sat at their seats, watching him carefully several with bandages and plasters on their faces.

One stood up and walked towards him, Yugi braced himself for a repeat of the previous days of the week.

"Brat...I mean Yugi...I just wanted to-"

"Yes?"

"Say sorry...I guess..."

The young boy in front of him fell silent and stiffened as someone stood behind Yugi and an arm settled on his shoulders.

"What do you want with my room mate?"

Yugi didn't need to turn around to realise it was Yami, but he smirked slightly at the sight of fear this put into the ex-bully.

"Atem? I was just apologising-"

"Not necessary, he showed you that he can take care of himself" Yami removed his arm and gave Yugi a little push forward "Go to your seat brat"

Yugi nodded and went to sit in his chair, directly in front of Yamis, and grinned to himself. Looks like dorm life was going to be good after all.

…

...

_Review please :) _

_Till next time ^_^_


	4. New Friends (part one)

_I AM SO SORRY __

_Did not mean to leave it so long between chapters...I could give you excuses or I could just let you read it..._

...

Yami let out a yell as a book narrowly missed hitting him, he angrily turned to the culprit who was sitting in the corner of the room "Brat that nearly hit me!"

"Only nearly? Well I won't miss next time"

Yami returned the object with a strong throw, frowning as the smaller version of himself caught it and stuck out a small pink tongue at him. Yami brushed a hand through his wild hair and looked at the smaller with irritation.

"Why are you attacking me this time?"

The smaller raises an eyebrow as if it were obvious, "Because I'm trying to do my work?"

"And?"

Yugi tutted angrily "And you just keep sighing it's maddening"

Yami smiled to himself…that totally was not his intention. Oh no not at all.

"I'm bored out of my mind that's why"

"You realise you have a week left of your punishment"

Yugi held back a small laugh at the reaction this got him, which involved a groan (well, actually more of a girly whine) and Yami stuffing his head into his pillow. During the week Yami had grown more annoying than Yugi ever thought possible, but a small part of himself found it amusingly cute too. Needless to say this part of himself was silenced by the other parts of him.

"You'll survive"

Yami raised his head from the pillow to shoot a glare at the boy who was failing to hide his giggles. The giggles he didn't find cute of course. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You could always do your homework"

Wait a minute"...What homework..."

…

…

A large hand settled on Yugis head as he sat on the window ledge, waiting for class to start after finishing morning duties. Said hand began to ruffle his hair and a rough voice cut through the silence Yugi was revelling in "Hey Shortie"

Yugi turned with a small smile "Morning Bakura"

"You surviving?"

Yugi removed the hand and tilted his head confused "What do you mean?"

Bakura let out a snort "Living with the lady killer At-"

Bakura was cut off by someone kicking him in the back of the knees causing him to fall forward with a grunt revealing Atem with a dark smirk on his face as he leant next to Bakura's ear and whispered menacingly "Don't say anything unnecessary"

"Speak of the devil and he'll appear"

Yamis ruby red eyes slid over to meet Yugis amethyst ones both wearing a matching glare, "I'm not the devil brat" Yami couldn't be bothered to get into yet another fight with the small figure so before the smaller could retaliate he turned his attention to Bakura once again "When did you two start talking to each other anyway?"

Bakura grinned and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and laughed out an answer "Being punched in the face a few times bonds us...we're men like that"

Yami coughed out a dry laugh looking at the feminine creature currently in Bakura's embrace "You're calling the brat a man?"

Yugi sighed and took the arm off of his shoulders and stood up to go to his seat "More of a man then you are"

"Oh I doubt that" Yugi was not comfortable with the way Yami's eyes looked him up and down before saying that, but before he could come up with another curt reply Bakura cut them both off with a groan "Oh god stop flirting it's making me sick and - "

A pale hand came out of nowhere and slapped Bakura around the head to cut him off "Kura behave yourself"

Yugi laughed lightly at the small figure who gave a light smile in return "Morning Ryou"

"Morning Yugi, Atem, Kura I told you if you can't play nice-"

"I'm not even doing anything!"

"Well that's a first"

Yami cut in with a slight smirk at the sight of a Bakura being dominated by a smaller and obviously weaker classmate. He was stung after the comment that he had been flirting with the Brat, and he wasn't going to take it. He was Yami fucking Atem and he wasn't going to let a little shit like his knew room-mate ruin his reputation. He decided to turn the comment back at Bakura well aware of the reaction it would get him, he was almost counting on it "Oh Bakura you and your room-mate seem cosy…and you said we were flirting"

Yugi failed to hold back a laugh but the glare Bakura sent towards Atem had them both running to their seats which caused a surprised glance from the teacher as they walked in and saw the two that she normally had to break up from a fight were sat in their seats with what resembled (but couldn't be) an innocent smile.

…

…

Yugi threw his book bag onto his desk with a sigh, lessons were finally over. He'd been avoiding getting drawn into any conversations that involved Yami since this morning, it was bad enough having to deal with him out of hours he could hardly take having his glare focused on his back throughout the majority of lessons.

He turned towards the door as he heard Yami enter, but his eyebrows raised in surprise as the man walked straight past him, opened the window and moved as if to step right out of it.

"Um Yami...what are you doing?"

The figure looked at him as if he were dumb "I'm going out"

Oh Ra Marik would kill him if he allowed this to happen "You're still under house arrest"

Yami rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the idiot actually thought that reminding him of that would stop him as opposed to spur him on. Admittedly he had been planning on riding out the punishment…it was fun annoying Yugi to the extent that they'd break the furniture with their fighting. However a phone call from Mai at lunch time requesting his appearance at a party changed his mind very quickly.

"Brat I don't care"

Yugi wasn't going to take the fall for this, he walked up the Yami and gave a tug on his arm pulling him away from the window and stood in front of it himself.

"You really shouldn't go"

Yami folded his arms and watched the other with one of his famous smirks "You think _you _could stop me"

The emphasis Yami put on the 'you' caused anger to flare and Yugi couldn't hold back

"I think I could give a good shot"

Yami stalked forward and trapped Yugi against the wall, his arms boxed around him "See I don't think so"

"Try me"

"Don't mind if I do" Yami leant forward and grazed Yugis lips with his own, he kept his eyes open to watch the reaction. Yugi was shocked enough to not react at all so Yami stuck out his tongue and gave Yugis lips a lick then pulled back with a smirk.

"Almost as sweet as you look, girly"

A blush exploded across Yugi cheeks and went to punch Yami but he'd stepped out of the way angering Yugi more "If you're going to be a twat then I'll-"

"What...you'll tell Marik? So what Brat? I've been breaking the rules since way before you got here and I'm not going to stop just because you flutter your girly eyes at me"

Yugi swallowed at the sudden venom "He- hey-"

"Shut up"

"Look Yami-"

"I have to chance to get laid tonight...a chance you'll never get, so I'm going to go out and I'll be back later I'll knock on the window and you'll let me in"

Yugi swallowed any answer he had and let Yami go, staring at the window even after he'd made his exit. On realising what he was doing Yugi shook his head and decided to go the cafeteria and get something eat. He didn't want to be in the room when the asshole made his re appearance, let him find his own way in.

A childish response but Yugi didn't care anymore.

Yugi picked at the food in front of him, he wasn't sure what he'd chosen but whatever it was it didn't look like it was supposed to. Nothing could look this bad.

"Crap food isn't it"

Yugi looked up into face he didn't recognise, he offered a small smile, not wanting to seem rude "Yeah it is"

"Mind if I sit?"

"Uh…okay"

The stranger sat opposite Yugi, he was considerably taller than him not that that was hard and he was built…he obviously was part of one of the sporting clubs and could easily beat the crap out of Yugi even with his scrappy fighting methods.

"I don't mean to weird you out you were just sat alone and I don't like it when kids like you are left out"

Yugi ignored the 'kid' and smiled again despite actually being wierded out "I appreciate the thought but I'm not left out. I'm eating a bit earlier than my friends so I'm eating alone"

"I'm glad you made friends"

Yugi raised an eyebrow causing an embarrassed grin from the opposite man "Sorry, I'm Jun. I'm on the council with Mel, and I've heard about you from him and the dorm head"

Yugi relaxed at the name "Oh you know Marik"

"Yeah, sorry I only just realised how weird I was being"

"It's fine…so Marik talks about me?"

Jun nodded and laughed lightly "He was right…you are certainly cute"

Yugi bristled still angry from being called 'sweet' earlier. He was ignoring the fact that Yami had…he'd _licked_ him. He was not repeating that moment in his head. Yugi ignored those memories and frowned at him slightly "I'm not sure what to say to that"

Jun raised an eyebrow "Thanks?"

"I normally punch those who say it"

Jun let out a deep laugh. Obviously thinking that Yugi posed no threat to him, "Thanks for the warning"

A grin slipped through Yugis frowning expression "I don't often give them"

The grin on Juns face grew "Now I feel special"

Before Yugi could reply they were interrupted "Cutie? What are you doing?"

Yugi smiled at the sight of him but was confused by the question "Marik…I'm eating"

"Jun. Go"

What the? "Marik-"

Jun raised a hand "Don't worry about it. I'll see you around Yugi"

As he walked away Yugi turned to Marik who replaced Jun in the chair opposite him "That was kind of rude wasn't it?"

"Why aren't you eating with Atem?"

"We don't exactly like doing that, does it matter who I eat with?"

"I don't like the attention you attract when you're alone"

Marik had muttered this so Yugi barely caught it, but it didn't make any more sense than not hearing it would have made "That…makes no sense…"

"Yugi, where's Atem?"

Ah Ra.

"Uh…well…about that-"

To his credit Marik figured it out really quickly "The little SHIT" he turned around and yelled across the cafeteria "MELVIN HE DID IT"

Yugi was shocked that everyone ignored this outburst except Melvin who made his way over calmly "Great now I owe you a fiver"

"Never bet against me Mel"

"Guys?" Yugi questioned, he flinched as Marik turned his glare on him "Cutie stay in our room tonight…we'll wait for him to come back"

…

...

Yami yawned and knocked three times on the window, the signal to let him back in...if the brat was going to do it. Which he'd better he wasn't planning on hanging out here all night, the only reason he came back was to keep him happy. Well ish. Not that he cared if the brat was happy. He knocked again getting impatient. The window opened and a hand roughly dragged him up and through the window.

Okay.

That was not the brat.

Yami looked up and gulped at the sight of Mel grasping him by the collar, and a very unimpressed Marik in front of him.

"...Evening..."

"You little shit"

"Look I-"

"You were under house arrest for two weeks. Are your two weeks up?"

"No-"

"No they are not. Yet you just came home at...oh one in the morning. Is that the curfew deadline?"  
"Marik..."

"No it is not. So what the fucking hell did you-"

Melvin cut him off before he got carried away "Marik calm down"

"Do you realise who your room-mate spent the evening with"

Yami sighed and waved his hand mockingly "Do I even care?"

Marik folded his arms and intensified his glare "Jun"

Yami blinked at him.

Well fuck.

…

...

_I will try not to leave it so long for the next chapter! (*cough* no promises :P )_

_Sorry if it just seemed like filler... R & R ^_^_

_Oh and just to explain, Jun is a random character I made up, there wasn't really any character I could use for him so I just used him..._


	5. New Friends (part two)

_Seriously guys Jun is just a random character I made up, I needed some kind of 'villain' charaacter and whilst writing the previous chapter none of the actual YuGiOh characters fitted. He's not overly important ^_^_

_This chapter is kinda angsty again…I don't mean to draw it out the story just goes how it goes!_

_Anyway, read and enjoy… (i will be editing this in the next few days not fully happy but I wanted it posted)  
_

…

…

Having skipped class, Yami was waiting for his room-mate to return. He found himself waiting longer than he thought he was going to, it seemed the brat had found something to do after class was over, a fact that was annoying him more than he wanted to let on. So when the small figure did unlock the door and step through with a sigh Yami spoke harsher than he had intended.

"Where were you?"

Yami only got a glimpse of Yugis look of fear before it was replaced with a mocking smile "Oh look who's back"

"Answer my question"

Yugi's smile faltered and turned into confusion as he turned and closed the door behind him, taking off his jacket and shoes "I went out for something to eat"

"Were you with Jun by any chance?"

Yugi stopped moving and looked over to where Yami was standing, against the wall by his bed, stood tall and arms folded. His eyes were dark and he was watching him carefully Yugi swallowed and gave his answer warily "Yeah I was"

Yami nodded "Well, don't do it again" in a tone of voice that Yugi could tell was meant to indicate that the conversation was over. Yugi spluttered "Wh…what is _with_ you"

"Brat-"

"Don't 'brat' me Yami"

"Don't 'Yami' me _brat_" Yami sneered "I've told you that I don't like to be called that"

"All the more reason for me to use it"

Yami groaned and rubbed his eyes "My life was so much easier before you got here"

Yugi rolled his eyes throwing his bag onto his bed and muttering "Sorry to tell you this but I'm not going anywhere"

Frowning at the sight of Yugis belongings having finally been unpacked a few days ago and filling up space that used to belong to only him "That much I could tell. I don't even know what you're doing here in the first place"

Yugi scoffed "That's none of your business, in fact nothing about my life is your business"

"Maybe not but you really don't want to be hanging out with him"

Yugi gave Yami a curious look as the older teen came to stand in front of him "Why does it matter?"

"Trust me, it doesn't matter to me. But Marik-"

Yugi waves a hand laughing darkly "Marik put you on to this, that explains it then"

"Explains what"

The smirk this question earned him didn't look right on Yugis features "Why it almost sounds like you care"

Silence.

Silence which Yugi broke with a voice that sounded almost, bitter.

"You don't care Yami, Atem whatever your name is. You just want me gone"

Well he could hardly argue with that "You're right. I don't care, and I wouldn't care if you upped and left me to be myself once again. But trust me when I say-"

Yami was not impressed at being cut off yet again as Yugi stood and moved to go to the bathroom "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep"

"I'm not done talking to you"

"I'm done listening" Yugi closed the door softly, ending the discussion. On his end anyway. Yami was determiend to make his point and hit his fist on the door yelling "You told me that I called you a weak girl when I came back drunk that time, well would you at listen to that and be a little more self aware?!"

On receiving no reply, Yami gave up and crawled into his own bed fuming at Yugi and at himself for being so affected by someone else.

…

…

"Yo Atem, over here"

Yami glanced over at where the annoyingly loud voice was coming from and grinned harshly at the sight of Bakura waving him over, a quiet Ryou by his side a non to impressed looking Yugi who had already disappeared from the room when Yami woke up. He walked over to them and sat down with his breakfast deliberately close to his room-mate and bumped his elbow "You got up early"

Ryou smiled gently when Yugi made no move to reply "I think you'll find that you just got up late"

Bakura snorted but Yugi remained annoyingly silent, so Yami just forced out a laugh "Can't argue with that" and eat his breakfast in silence, listening to Bakura and Ryous normal room-mate banter.

Yugi followed suit, though he was only drinking coffee, not having much of an appetite. He watched Ryou and Bakura argue and laugh not understanding how their relationship could be so different from theirs. The closest he and Yami got to banter was calling each other names…granted there were moments, but the intense emotions that seemed to run through them at that time were unnameable.

"So you up for it then?"

Both Yugi and Yami looked up with mirrored blank looks, Bakura sighed "Were either of you listening to me?"

"No" They said in unison making Ryou laugh, "He was asking if you want to hand out in our room tonight"

"Sure-"

"I can't"

Yami stopped his sentence to look at his room-mate offer his explanation "I'm meeting a friend tonight"

Ryou laughed in mock horror "You have other friends?"

Yugi laughed but his laughter was cut short when Yami lowered a mug rather forecfully onto the table cutting any laughter down with his expression "Jun?"

"Yeah"

"You made friends quickly, aren't you a little too trusting"

Ryou coughed and offered a small "Should we leave?"

Bakura waved a hand to quieten as he settled in to watch the argument "Ryou no this could get good"

Yugi smiled innocently, but he managed to make it mocking "I don't think so, I don't trust you that means I have some sense in me"

The brat didn't trust _him_? Yami contained his anger and 'calmly' stated "You want me on your side brat"

Leant forward resting his chin on his hands, the smile still there his head tilted "Why?"

Yami would've found the position cute if he wasn't busy being infuriated by it, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Then why are we even having this conversation. You make it clear on a daily basis that we have nothing to do with each other so that means you don't get a say in who I choose to make friends with, got it?"

Yugi stood, his chair dragging across the floor making a harsh noise that made the other three wince and stalked out leaving them all to watch him leave.

"…You pissed off your girlfriend –argh" Bakura yelled out as Yami threw a plastic fork at him, Ryou calmly stopped him from retaliating before turning his soft but concerned gaze back to Yami "Atem. Yugi isn't hanging out with _that _Jun right"

"He is…Ryou did he ever…"

"Me? No…Bakura didn't exactly give me much breathing room"

Bakura threw his hands up "We've been together since we were kids I know the kind of attention you attract from guys like _that_" Bakura practically spat out the last word just thinking about the boy.

Yami laughed dully "Yeah well it seems no one has pointed it out to the brat that he gets the same attention"

"Tell me you're going to protect him"

Yami couldn't stand the look of expectation in Ryous eyes. He may have tried to get Yugi to trust him but the faith that Ryou was putting in him right now he could hardly stomach. He stood up and moved to follow Yugi offering his last parting shot "There's no point if he won't let me"

…

…

Neither boy spoke to each other for the rest of the day. When classes finished they walked back to their room in silence. Yami watched as Yugi prepared to go out for the evening, as he approached the door he decided to break their silence.

"You're going then?"

Yugi turned and fixed a dull gaze on Yami. There seemed to be so much that neither would say.

"Yeah"

Yugi only just heard the "be careful" before he closed the door behind him.

…

…

Yami couldn't stand being in the room by himself so he went to pay his cousin a visit. So admittedly that included the annoying dorm head but it seemed that one didn't come without the other.

He walked in to find Marik lying with his head resting on Mels lap, ignored this sight that was seen more often than not, and sat in their armchair.

"Hi Atem how nice to see you, do come on in, sit down make yourself comfortable"

Mel gave Marik a little nudge to shut him up, sensing something as not quite right with his cousin "What is it?"

Yami stayed silent for a moment before sighing "The brat went out with Jun again"

Marik was up and next to him in a flash, grasping Yamis shoulder with a harsh grip "Didn't I tell you to _stop_ that from happening again"

"I tried"

"Clearly not hard enough"

Yami yanked his arm out of the tight grasp and nursed the bruise that was surely going to form "He doesn't exactly listen to me okay"

Marik shook his head and moved back over to Mel "I should've known he would do the opposite of whatever you tell him"

"Is it my fault he's an obstinate little-"

"That's not what you think about him"

Both Marik and Yami were stunned but Mels outburst, but Marik recovered first "Well…I guess there's only one other option"

"Marik-" Mel said in a warning tone.

"The Cutie can just be bait if he's going to ignore good advice"

"You're planning on doing what?" Yami jumped up gesturing wildly "You can't use the brat as fucking bait Marik that…that's just"

"Low even for you? Look if we let Jun get close to Yugi we can catch him. He's a lech that forces himself on the kids who can't defend themselves"

Yami scoffed darkly "The brat can defend himself"

"Not in this case, he's too innocent you know that. He would never suspect a person of being like that"

"You're the dorm head just tell the teachers"

"You seriously think I haven't? Atem come on I told them the first time this happened"

"And?"

"And they can't do anything without proof and the kid suddenly took back his story"

"Jun threatened him"

"Of course he did. The others are all too scared that he'll do it again to do anything about it"

"How many-"

Mel cut in once again, dark and serious "Enough"

Yami looked at them both warily eventually sighing and brushing a hand through his hair "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Why to be a knight in shining armour my dear Atem"

…

…

Yugi groaned as he realised that Jun was once again talking to him and that he hadn't taken in a word he said, "Sorry I'm not with it tonight"

"Something on your mind?"

Yugi shrugged hoping to drop the subject but Jun shifted closer to him. They were sat on his bed watching a film that Jun promised would change his life. For some reason it seemed that Jun had his own room, but Yugi didn't question it, it was nice to be in a place that was quiet. Yami was a constant nag and he insisted that a tv would be distracting yet he never actually did any work to warrant that as an excuse.

A hand pushing his hair back brought him out of the thoughts that once again threatened to pull him under, Yugi pulled his head away not comfortable with the way the thick fingers of his friend lingered whilst pushing the stray hair behind his ear.

"Jun?"

"Something on your mind…or _someone_?"

Yugi blushed but shook his head in denial anyway receiving a laugh

"Your room-mate driving you mad again?"

"He's an idiot"

Jun laughed dryly "What's he done?"

"Just as annoying as usual. Pretending I don't exist one minute then the next trying to control my life. He doesn't want me near him but he kept trying to stop me hanging out with you?"

Yugi was so wrapped in his vent he didn't notice the change in atmosphere "I see"

"But he gave no reason for it, he just expected me to do what he said. What the hell is that? I thought I'd get some freedom living here but I'm being more controlled by an ass who doesn't even like me so what-"

Yugis voiced died out as he noticed an arm wrapping itself around his waist and pulling him around so that he was face to face with Jun. The fingers returned to his face, trailing across his lips "I can make you forget all about him"

…

…

_Sorry to leave it like this, I just couldn't quite get there :/ but the 'Jun' arc as you may call it will end in the next one. And Yami will start to ease up a bit…I hope anyway I really have no control over him!_

_Sorry if I'm annoying anyone by this story dragging but I'm doing what I can…review please ^_^_


	6. New Friends (part three)

_HEY GUYS ^_^ My second year of university has FINISHED all exams and assignments done so I am FREE to write for you again (sorry I know it's been a long break :/ )_

_So read and enjoy!_

…

…

"I can make you forget all about him"

Yugi froze as his brain tried and failed to process those words. He couldn't quite grasp what he was proposing but the brush of rough fingers over his face was making him extremely uncomfortable. Yugi grabbed at the hand in order to get away from the unnerving touch "That's not exactly what-"

His sentence was cut off as the hand he grabbed pulled away and grasped his instead, and before he could figure out what was happening Yugi was being pulled up and then shoved down onto his back.

"Let's have some fun Yugi"

Yugi tried to get up, laughing awkwardly to pass it off as a joke but his shoulders were forced back onto the ground and Juns weight was keeping him there. The rough fingers were back on his chin, making sure that Yugi could see his eyes "I wish I could take my time with you"

"What-"

Yugi gasped in shock as the hands moved down his sides and rested at his hips, harsh circles rubbed over the bone

"But your room-mate is making me rush things"

Yugi attempted to push against the larger body but he wasn't sure if Jun even felt his attempts "Seriously what are you on about?"

Jun leant closer, Yugi twisting his head to avoid the warm breath that wafted against his face "Do you really not know Yugi?"

Every part of him wanted to get into a hot shower as humanly possible "No I don't, get off of-

"Shut up"

And to make sure he did Jun forced his lips down onto Yugis.

…

…

Yami glared as he listened to the scene behind the closed door.

"Did he just call me an idiot?"

Marik rolled his eyes "Focus Atem"

Silence feel again as they continued to listen, well until Yami got bored again "Can't we just drag him out already"

"We've been through this we need evidence to get rid of him"

"I feel like an idiot"

"You are an idiot now would you shut up"

"But he's saying crap. I don't control him...and I am not an ass-"

Marik cut him off loosing his patience and clamping a hand down firmly over Yamis mouth "Atem shut up." Surprisingly Atem let the hand remain for a short while, but then -

Marik pulled back in disgust "You licked me?!"

"Did you hear that?"

Marik paled "Don't go in yet"

"Marik they're not saying anything"

"Atem-"

But he was already throwing himself at the door until it opened.

…

…

Yugi grunted as the lips were replaced with a harsh hand and then his neck was being bitten. He tried to kick but his legs were pinned as Jun shifted so that he was straddling him. A million thoughts were going through his mind as the mouth kept working. Firstly, that this was disgusting, secondly as soon as he got a chance he was going to kill him and thirdly-

He lost track as he released a muffled screamed in horror as a hand tried to make its way past the waistband of his trousers but then-

"Get the fuck off him"

Then Yugi could breath again, the weight of Jun disappearing from above him leaving him free to lean up and see his saviour.

There was a pang in his chest when he saw it was Yami standing there. Yugi tried to speak but no voice would come out. Yugi looked over at Jun who was leering up at Yami "If you wanted to join in all you had to do was ask" he twisted his head and winked at Yugi who felt bile rise in his throat. He swallowed it back and curled in on himself. Jun laughed, infuriating Yami more but as he aimed a kick at the boy below him Marik walked in calmly, a camera in his hand "Jun we have evidence of you attacking other students, expect a message from the principle with you expulsion"

Juns laughter faded as he saw the look on Mariks face "You can't be serious"

Yami suppressed the urge to laugh as he saw a familiar sinister smile spread across Mariks face. It was funnier when it wasn't aimed at him.

"You're right, why wait. Come with me"

That infuriating laugh came again as Jun stood up "And I should listen to you why?"

Marik smiled softly as an arm wrapped around his waist and he gestured at the man stood behind him "He's why"

Yugi held back his laugh at the sight of Juns face paling at the sight of a non to happy Melvin standing in the room.

"Right...Yugi-"

Yami cut in "Don't talk to him, don't look at him and get out of here"

Surprisingly Jun did what he said, and left being guided out by Mel and followed by Marik who nodded at Yami before leaving "Take care of Cutie"

Yami let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and looked down at Yugi with a raised eyebrow noticing that he hadn't moved since he'd pulled Jun off him.

"You okay down there?"

Yugi looked up at him darkly but muttered a small "Yeah thanks"

Yami walked over and offered a hand to pull him up "You should have listened to me"

Yugi let him pull him up but quickly pulled his hand out of his "Why? "

"What?"

"What reason have you ever given me to listen to you?"

Yami rolled his eyes "Do you have to turn everything into a thing?"

Yugi was silent, and Yami realised that he was struggling to keep it together. Anger flared up inside him, anger which he soon squashed down unsure of why he was this angry in the first place. He looked at Yugi and sighed "I'm sorry that that had to happen"

"Had to?"

Shit. "Well...Marik wanted to make sure we could get...pictures so that we could get rid of him for sure"

Yugi nodded quietly "I guess that's fair enough"

"You're not mad?"

Yugi shrugged "You tried to tell me. I didn't listen" Yugi looked up at Yami "You still stopped him."

Yami gulped at the emotion swirling in the smaller boys eyes and gestured awkwardly at the door "Should we get out of here?"

Yugi nodded and moved away breaking the gaze.

…

…

As soon as Yugi heard the door close behind him, what just happened really hit him. His small body began to shake and he had the overwhelming urge to scratch at his skin, or pour boiling water over himself, anything to get the feeling of Jun off of him. A warm hand closed over his and pulled it away from his neck where he apparently had begun to scratch.

"Don't do that brat"

Yugi looked up at the taller then quickly looked away from the pity that was in his eyes. Yami let go of the hand and brushed his over the mark Jun had left on pale neck "I'm so-"

"Please don't"

Yami frowned when he heard Yugis voice crack, and he gently pushed him backwards so that he was sat down, Yami knelt down in front of him, not letting go.

"Did he do anything else to you?"

Yugi laughed bitterly "What does it matter"

"It matters brat don't be stupid"

Yugi rubbed a hand over his face, he was exhausted "I am stupid...I let-"

Yet again Yugis hand was grasped and pulled away from his face and was made to look at the boys eyes "You're really stupid if you think any of that was your fault"

No answer. Yami wasn't used to taking care of anyone, he didn't do it. He didn't care enough. But he knew Marik was going to kill him if he just left Yugi like this. And a small part of him didn't want to. He wanted to make this better. Yami stood up "Come on, you should have a shower"

"I'm tired"

Yami sighed and ruffled the little ones hair gently, glad that he didn't flinch from his touch. He pushed him down onto the bed and pulled the covers up and over the curled up figure.

"You going to be okay?"

Yugi closed his eyes with a small nod "I think so"

Yami hesitated, and sat on the floor next to the bed his back leant against it, he raised an arm and laid a hand on the covers "Well...I'm here if you need me"

Nothing happened for a few moments.

But then the small hand gripped his hesitantly and a quiet voice muttered "Thanks"

Yami smiled and closed his eyes.

…

…

_There you have it :)_

_Sorry if it's not quite the usual standard it was harder to get back into it than I thought!_

_There's still more to come I'm not quite done with it :P_


	7. School Living

_Sorry I'm really not good at regular updating!_

_Here's a (hopefully) nice easy chapter before I move onto the next bit of the storyline (once I think of it :P )_

_Enjoy!_

…

…

Yami woke up without opening his eyes, light attempted to get through but he squeezed them shut and moved closer into the warmth that lay in next to him. A few minutes passed until a thought broke into Yamis slumber...and that was that there shouldn't be warmth in his bed, especially not one that felt like another person. He didn't do sleep-overs. Yami braced himself and opened his eyes slightly to sneak a glance at the girl in his arms.

His eyes opened wider in shock when he saw Yugi asleep in his arms.

He mentally cursed at himself as he tried to remember how he ended up in this situation. He remembered going to rescue the brat from that ass hole Jun. And he remembered bringing him back here...and sitting by him as he fell asleep...his smaller hand squeezing his own. A small sigh escaped Yamis lips, not one loud enough to wake Yugi. At one point Yami had woken up still sat on the floor beside his room-mates bed, no attempt had successfully managed to release his hand, and his back was stiff from leaning against the bed. So he just climbed next to Yugi.

He hadn't gotten under the covers though, and he definitely wasn't hugging him so how _that_ happened he really didn't know.

Yami decided to quickly get up before Yugi woke up and freaked out, but as he pulled away from the embrace small hands gripped at his shirt, and he saw streaks of dried tears covering the smallers cheeks. Yami sighed again making Yugi frown in his sleep. But he resigned himself to staying in bed for at least a little while longer, despite knowing he would most definitely regret it later.

…

…

God did he regret it.

Yugi had promptly woken up, screamed in his ear and then punched him in the face causing him to fall out of the bed, hitting his head on a small table. The headache this created was only worsened by Yugis high pitched demands for an explanation.

"What the _hell_ Yami-"

"Oh god-" Yami rubbed the back of his head, that voice was going straight through him but Yugi just kept on screeching. "What the fuck-

God it was like he _had _been with a woman "Brat be quiet would you?"

"Why were in my bed? _Hugging _me?"

"Because you wouldn't let go!"

Well that shut him up. Yami laughed as Yugi opened and closed his mouth, no words coming out.

"Don't get embarrassed it was almost cute"

Yugi blushed, or he flushed with anger Yami wasn't sure "What?"

"Cute brat I said it was cute. Well almost. It was more annoying because what guy would spend a night in bed with a shrimp-"

"Shut up"

"But even I'm not cruel enough to leave someone crying by themselves-"

Yami trailed off when he saw familiar tears form in Yugis eyes and his fists clenched and prepared to hit at him again but Yami raised his hands up in defence not wanting to worsen the ache in his head "Okay don't, I'm sorry okay I'm sorry"

Yugi lowered his fists and just looked at him "Did...did you just apologise?"

"Yeah...don't get used to it"

Yugi scoffed "I won't"

They shared a somewhat peaceful moment of silence as Yami stood, holding back his groan, and moved to his own side of the room. Both changed into their uniforms, ignoring each other as usual. Eventually Yugi muttered a small "Did I really not let go?"

Yugi braced himself for another joke at expense but all that was given was a soft laugh and a gentle smile as Yami turned to face him "Yeah...but you were asleep you couldn't control that anyway"

"True" Yugi murmured stunned by the kind smile, not something he'd seen come from Yami before

"I'm the one who climbed into bed with you...though I didn't get in the bed...or touch you I don't know how that happened-"

The blush on Yugis face grew as Yamis sentence continued...that wasn't his intention of course so he quickly stopped "We should stop talking about it"

Yugi coughed awkwardly "Good idea"

"Breakfast?"

Yugi smiled faintly "Breakfast"

…

…

"Cutie!" Yami saw a flash of pale hair and a rush of air hit him as Yugi was suddenly engulfed in a hug "I was so worried, are you okay? How are you feeling? Did you get any sleep?"

Yami laughed at the muffled sounds coming from his room-mates head trapped within Mariks arms whilst Mel came over tapped Marik on the shoulder and said "If you want him to answer you may have to stop suffocating him"

Marik pulled back and grinned sheepishly as Yugi gasped for air "Sorry about that"

"It's okay I suppose it was out of love"

"You know it was Cutie" Marik said with a wink making Yugi laugh.

The four moved to walk into the cafeteria when Yugis step began to falter and his hands clenched and unclenched in unconscious panic. Marik noticed first and shoved Yami in the shoulder gesturing for him to do something but Yami was bloody clueless and mouthed as such to him starting one of their silent eye arguments forgetting about the shaking figure between them. So it was Melvin that stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Yugis shoulder and muttered a quick "Don't worry. He's been expelled with immediate effect. He's gone." Yugi breathed in a sigh of relief, continuing forward into the crowded cafeteria with Mel following, leaving Yami and Marik to continue their argument which had deteriorated into a shoving match until the realised they were blocking the door and they darted their way forward to join them at the table.

"So how are you feeling?"

Yami scoffed "Look at him shovelling food into his mouth he's fine" he stuck out his tongue in return to Yugis glare.

"I'm alright Marik"

Marik bites his lip concerned "You're not mad at me?"

Yami almost laughed at the way Marik was near whining like a puppy with the eyes that he was presenting, Mel ignored him as if he'd seen it the look several times and become immune to it.

Yugi smiled gently "I'm not mad"

Both his and Yamis breakfasts went flying as Marik dived across the table to encase Yugi in a hug once again. Yami groaned in annoyance, even more so when he saw Mel calmly eating his breakfast having picked it up in time. Yami rolled his eyes and slapped Marik on the back.

"Atem what the hell?"

"You're being an idiot calm down would you"

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot" he turned back to Yugi "Atem took care of you right?" making Yugi choke and cough whilst Yami smirked knowingly "Yeah Brat tell Marik how I looked after you all night long"

He just laughed as Yugi spluttered and ran off as soon as the bell rang for classes leaving a stunned Marik and an impassive Mel behind.

…

…

Yugi was resting his forehead on his arms trying to will down the blush he could feel burning. Stupid Yami reminding him of this morning. Reminding him of the way he stayed by his side all night...holding his hand, then holding him-

"Runt how are ya?" Yugi jumped as he was attack hugged yet again, this time by Bakura.

"Morning Bakura, morning Ryou"

Ryou smiled softly at him as he pulled Bakura off of him "Morning, everything okay? We uh...heard about the..."

"I'll kill him if you want me to?"

Yugi eyed Bakura carefully laughing nervously as Ryou smacked him over the head. Mainly because he wasn't entirely sure he was kidding.

"I'll help you. Sounds like fun" Bakura grinned and changed his attention to Yami whilst Yugi avoided his gaze intently.

"I thought you'd be in for it. I'd kill anyone who touched my kitten"

Yugi turned to Ryou with a smirk "Kitten?"

"I can't get him to stop Ra knows I've tried"

"It's cute"

Ryou glared at him slightly "Don't start"

Yugi laughed and settled down to listen to Yami and Bakura plot. It got increasingly more gruesome and thankfully the teacher threw a book at their heads to get them to shut up before Ryou fainted.

…

...

Yami was getting irritated. It was fun to tease the brat at first about what happened this morning but now he'd changed to blatantly avoiding him and that was actually quite annoying.

"Yami, ball!"

He returned his attention to the game and caught the ball dribbling it around the other players and scoring. Naturally.

Yugi sighed as Yami scored. Again.

"Yugi if you sigh one more time I'm going to-"

Yugi ducked the first "I thought Bakura was the violent one"

Ryou grinned "I picked up a thing or two over the years" he returned his attention to the game "Yami's waving you over"

Yugi looked up and saw the slim figure watching him, a random beam of light shinning off his golden hair. The sight was breathtaking in a way Yugi couldn't understand so he just looked away. Something that pricked Yamis irritation higher.

"Yami...game over"

Yami waved in the general direction of the voiced, emptied a water bottle over his head in an attempt to cool down and walked over to where the brat was sitting with Ryou, who looked up "Finished already?"

"Yeah. Bakura's entering into a one on one though"

"We have class!"

"Go tell him that" Ryou rolled his eyes and went up to go after his room-mate, Yami turned to Yugi who was still blatantly avoiding avoiding his gaze. Right.

"You ready to go?" Yugi blinked up at him worriedly as Yami reached for him menacingly "Hey wha-"

Yami grabbed the smaller and hugged him tightly, making sure his face was shoved into his wet shirt and started to dry himself off using his room-mates mop of hair. When he finally released him he laughed at his ruffled state and offered a parting shot of "That's what you get for ignoring me brat" and ran for his life with Yugi following close on his heels.

…

…

_Hope you enjoyed it guys ^_^ leave a review if you did!_

_Don't know whether to bring Joey/Kaiba into it somehow...opinions?_


	8. Old Friends (part one)

_Hey guys ^_^ Here's a new chapter :)_

...

...

Marik rolled his eyes as he heard a thud above him that shook the ceiling, the lampshade shaking threateningly.

"Mel, they're fighting again"

Melvin didn't even raise his eyes from his book as he spoke "You're the dorm head it's your job to sort it out"

Marik frowned at the lack of attention from his own room-mate and walked over to him straddling his lap whining "I don't want toooo"

"You may want to before you end up having to replace and redecorate the whole room"

The book didn't move but Marik could hear the smirk in his voice, but before he could return a smart ass comment a smash of breaking glass caused him to groan and leave the room, but not before pulling a face behind his friends back.

…

…

"Yami you idiot!"

"It's your fault brat"

"How is it?"

"You started this shit"

"You arrogant ba-"

Both teens jumped and looked over to the door as it was thrown open. Yami held back a laugh whilst Yugi gulped at the sight of a non to impressed Marik who slowly took in the sight that lay before him. Yugi was being pinned against the desk, his arms being held down by Yami who was leaning over him, an angry red mark on his cheek. Both of their wild hair was being blown about in the breeze coming in via the very broken window. Marik sighed and looked at them wearily "Again guys?"

Yami shrugged awkwardly not letting go of Yugi "The brat hit me"

Marik raised an eyebrow "Did you deserve it?"

"Yes-" Yugi managed to bark out before Yami shook him making his head bounce against the desk.

"Okay stop, seriously you two you've broken more stuff in these past few weeks than was broken in the entire dorm last year. Now Atem let go of Yugi"

Yami did and stepped back giving Yugi enough room to lean forward rubbing his sore wrists.

"Apologise to each other"

Marik smirked to himself as they both muttered a 'sorry' without looking at each other "Good. Now go get the cleaning supplies and clean up the glass whilst I get someone to board this up. I won't be able to get it fixed until tomorrow, you'll both just have to make do"

With that Marik left. The boys looked at each other and sighed, Yugi gave a small smile "I'll start on the glass if you want to go get the stuff?"

Yami raised and eyebrow and turned towards the mess "How about I start on the glass whilst you get the stuff. You'd probably cut an artery or something and I'd have to clean that up and all"

Yugi stared at the boy as he began to clean up their mess, he shook his head before the idea that Yami cared about him slipped into his head and exited the room running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

…

…

"So, great and wonderful Atem what did you guys break yesterday?"

Yami groaned at the smugness in Bakuras voice and muttered "Window"

Bakura let out a laugh and turned to Ryou, "What does that make so far?"

"Window, lamp, they ripped down their shower curtain-"

"I would love to know how that one happened" Yami glared up at him from his desk but Bakura just winked as Ryou continued "-The desk chair and the lock on their front door"

"He wouldn't let me in what was I supposed to do?"

Yami moved his glare onto Yugi as he entered the classroom and took his seat in front of him "How about go off and do something else for awhile"

"It's my room too you know, if you want to be alone _you_ go and do something else"

Yami smirked darkly "Last time I did that you ratted me out to Marik"

"Cause that was during the time you weren't _meant_ to go out"

"Oh I'm sorry _Mother_"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Oh god shut up would you"

Ryou giggled "They sound like an old married couple"

"I could say the same thing of you two" Yugi countered.

Bakura just laughed and slid an arm around Ryous shoulders "I'll take that as a compliment"

Yugi went to argue again but was cut off by Yami who sat up and stretched his arms with a sigh "Don't bother runt you're the only one who's going to be bothered by getting into an argument with him"

Yugi eyed Yami with disinterest, a look that caused a flicker of annoyance in Yamis mind but he ignored it as Yugi broke the eye contact turning back to the front of the room "The teachers here anyway"

Bakura laughed as Yami scowled at the blatant dismissal and mimicked Yamis pose "Like we ever listen to that old bat"

…

…

"Ryou, we're changing classrooms" Yugi called across the room, the pale male looked over to him with a small smile "I'll wait for Kura"

"You really are an old married couple" Yami smirked, Yugi hit him on the arm but Ryou just laughed "I'll see you guys in a bit."

Yugi nodded and began his walk to the classroom, his small size allowing him to weave between the crowd of students with relative ease. That was until a grip on his arm pulled him backwards sharply so that he collided with the solid mass that was his room-mates chest.

"What was that for?"

Yami just looked down at the glaring figure and gestured to the door with a nod of his head "This way"

"That's not the way to our classroom Yami"

"I know. That's the point, we're skipping"

Yugi raised an eyebrow but followed after Yami as he walked towards the door "We? You realise that earlier you were complaining about being around me too much-"  
"You don't have to come brat. But Marik will blame you for not stopping me"

"How will going with you help?"

Yami turned around in frustration "Just tell him I dragged you, you coming or what?"

Yugi gulped as once again Yamis tall, slim figure was engulfed in bright light he quickly shook his head and stepped forward following Yami out of the school.

…

...

Yami wasn't sure what was going on. It was just as the brat said he'd been desperate to get away from the brat before and here he was walking around town with him. He slyly glanced over his shoulder at the small figure following behind him and shook his head as he stumbled. Yeah he had _no_ idea what was going on.

"Yugi? Yugi!"

Both he and Yugi turned towards the loud voice, Yugi recovered quickly and managed to stutter out a shocked "Wha...Jou? Kaiba?"

Yami stopped and watched as two tall figures approach them, one with brown hair and a rather inexpressive face and the other, blonde and ruff looking who proceeded to collide into his room-mate and engulf him in a hug.

Yami watched with amusement, thinking to himself how this seems to happen often as Yugi grew increasingly red until the brown haired one stepped in "Jou let go of him"

The blonde did so and Yugi took in a deep breath "You're still strong then"

"I haven't seen you since you left school! You didn't say goodbye, you just left!"

Yugi grinned awkwardly "It all went kinda fast...I'm sorry"

Jou began to check him over frantically "You're okay though? The new school is okay?"

"Of course Jou everything is fine!"

All three looked over to Yami as he snorted, Yami muttered 'sorry' seeing Yugis glare.

"Everything is fine. Jou, Kaiba, this is my room-mate in the dorm Ya-Atem. Atem"

Yami nodded in greeting, not really bothered by them, though they seemed to share the sentiment as Kaiba returned the nod and Jou just turned straight back to Yugi "Are you on free time?"

"Uh. Yeah"

"Your school doesn't have free time. If you did you wouldn't be in your uniform"

Yami held back a grin as the shorties glare was finally turned on someone other than him "Thank you Kaiba"

Jou blinked in shock "You're skipping?"

"It's not that bad" Yugi sighed running a hand through his hair.

"But you don't do that kind of thing" Yugi stiffened but Jou just carried on "If your grandfather knew-"

"Look Jou it was good to see you again and feel free to contact me but I-we've gotta head back. Bye"

Yami moved to say something but Yugi grabbed the bottom of his shirt and dragged him along ignoring the calls from Jou.

Now he _really_ had no idea what was going on, and he was determined to find out.

…

...

_And there you have it ^_^ _

_Sorry this one was kind of hard to write but I roughly know where I'm going with it, Kaiba and Jou are kinda gonna be OOC it's the only way I really know how to write them :P_

_Reviews are love :D_


	9. Old Friends (part two)

_Hey gang ^_^_

_This chapter gave me trouble! It's a longer one than usual because I just had to get this part done!_

…

…

The walk home was silent.

Yugi seemed quite distracted after running into Jou and Kaiba or whatever their names were so it was up to Yami to mutely direct Yugi in the right direction so that they didn't run into anyone on the way to their room.

Despite his help Yugi seemed to have forgotten about Yami, as he had to quickly hold up an arm as Yugi pushed the door closed behind him nearly hitting him in the head. Yami walked into the room rubbing his sore elbow about to yell at the squirt until he saw how he was stood, by the window resting his head against the cool glass.

"You going to tell me what that was all about?"

Yugi raised his head, meeting the eyes of Yamis reflection in the window, but quickly lowered it again muttering "No"

"Brat-"

"Just don't"

Yami watched as Yugi peeled himself away from the window and made his way to his bed, but Yami moved forward quickly cutting him off "I don't want to deal with you moping all night so, talk to me"

Yugi sighed and walked around Yami, purposely avoiding eye contact "If you don't want to deal with me then just leave, you're normally good at that-"

Yugi felt a harsh yank at his arm as he was spun around and he uttered a groan as his body slammed into the solid one that was Yamis. He somehow managed to hold back the urge to shiver as his gaze was forced to meet Yamis dark glare.

"I'm also good at getting people to tell me what I want to hear"

"Ya-"

Yugi cursed his slight weight as Yami easily grabbed him around the waist and non too lightly dropped him onto the bed. He was expecting a fight but was surprised to see Yami settle down next to him clasping his hands awkwardly "Brat I know we don't exactly get along..."

Yugi raised an eyebrow wondering where the hell this was going.

"But if you piss me off then it's just going to get worse"

Yugi laughed darkly "I'll take that as Yami language for 'we're room-mates lets share our problems, tell each other secrets and cuddle'"

Yami unsuccessfully tried to hide his smile "Brat there is no word for 'cuddle' in my language"

"You're just going to think it's stupid" Yugi smiled somewhat sadly as he watched Yami lie down next to where he was sitting "Probably but go ahead"

"It was...well it's just...he has ridiculous expectations of me"

Yami turned his head, about to scoff but saw how troubled his room-mate looked "Okay...and?"

"It was stifling...he was head of the student council so he was one of those students whose grades were perfect, uniform was perfect, students and parents loved him he was great at all the clubs but didn't belong to any in particular"

"Sounds like Marik...except that he's evil"

Yugi laughed and lay down next to Yami "Don't let him hear you say that"

"Oh I've said it to him before, plenty of times...carry on..."

"It was just...hard to always be compared to that"

"How were you two friends? You told me you always got into fights and were kicked out of most of your schools"

"I managed to hide that from him. If he knew he'd hate me and...be disappointed in me"

Yami couldn't hold back his scoff "Why would that matter? Everyone I know is disappointed in me"

"I've already disappointed by grandpa, I couldn't do that to Jou as well...then there would be no one else who'd bother with me"

Yami shifted his gaze back to Yugis face and saw it glazed over, like he was lost in his own world. He really wanted to ask about Yugis parents but he felt like now wasn't the time to question that deeply...he wouldn't have a clue what to do if the brat started crying.

"He'd always tell me...to keep at it...and I hated it. Whenever I managed to please him even slightly he'd just smile and tell me to keep at it, nothing was good enough I could always be doing more and every time he said it I just wanted to scream. The worst part is that he's not a bad person. I can't hate him"

Annoyingly, Yami was finding it hard to resist the urge to touch the brat, to do anything that would stop him from sounding so hopeless, but he held back and said "So you didn't tell him you were moving schools so you could leave without causing a scene"

Yugi nodded "Exactly. I asked my grandpa to beg the school to keep quiet about the fight so that he'd never have to know and that I could just, leave and get on with it" Yugi rolled over to his side so he was looking at Yami "Stupid right?"

Yami sighed as he couldn't control himself any longer and reached out to stroke Yugis hair gently, he was slightly shocked by the softness of it but he managed to cough out a reassuring "No kid. It's not stupid"

Yugi was shocked by the action, and by the fact he didn't want Yamis hand to leave his head when he knew he should be pulling away. Both teens remained in that position for a moment, both terrified at drawing attention to the awkwardness both were now feeling. Quickly Yugi rolled over so he was facing Yami and grinned sarcastically "Is this the part where we cuddle?"

Yami just laughed, grateful for the joke, and walked to his own bed before things got even more awkward.

…

…

He doesn't know how, but Yugi and Yami had somehow managed to make it to the classroom without running into Marik. Unfortunately the teacher that walked in was the one they'd skipped out on yesterday, Yugi hung his head and let the lecture wash over him whilst Yami glared at the laughing Bakura. Yugi let out a sigh as he and Yami walked towards the dorm after the teacher finally released them , Yami chuckled lightly "Well that was fun"

Yugi glared up at him "I am never listening to you again"

"When have you ever listened to me brat?"

"Well this proves why I shouldn't doesn't it!" Yugi looked up when Yami didn't quickly reply with another smart ass comment and looked over to where the teen was staring and locked gazes with Jou.

"What are you doing here?"

Jou gave a smile "I wanted to see you of course. Get your number and stuff so we can meet and whatever?"

Yugi moved to reply but Yami got there first "Wow you'd think that him leaving school without telling you anything would be a big enough hint"

"Yami?!"

"Excuse me?"

Yami ignored the smaller version of himself gaping up at him and let Jou witness one of his more sinister smiles "The brat doesn't need you trying to turn him into a little goody two shoes any more"

"Yami shut up-"

Jou calmly raises a hand to cut Yugi off and stared at Yami standing up straight "I'm not trying to turn him into anything"

Yami glared as he realised Jou was staring down at him and carried on ignoring any kind of protest Yugi was trying to contribute "That's not what he was telling me. He was going on about how he couldn't live up to your expectations. It was kind of sad really but whatever the brat's emotional like that"

Jou tilted his head "Expectations?"

"Always telling him to 'keep at it'."

A look of understanding flitted across Jous expression, he looked at Yugi as if to offer an explanation but Yami firmly stood in his way and hooked an arm around Yugis shoulders. "He's a delinquent, he's as bad as me. You think skipping class was bad? He's been kicked out of most schools he's been too, he gets into fights all the time. His first week here he beat up half a class. He's always screaming at me and breaking stuff, so I don't know who you were seeing, but it wasn't Yugi"

"Yug..."

Yami wasn't going to let him get a word in edgeways "I suggest you live him alone and you both carry on living your very different lives. Or you could get to know the real Yugi" Yami looked Jou up and down "But I don't think he's the kind of person you'd interact with so how about-"

"How about you _shut UP!_"

Both Yami and Jou finally turned and looked at Yugi who was red, shaking and not looking at either of them. Silently he grabbed Yamis arm off of his shoulders and began to drag him away, neither turned as Jou called after them "I'll wait here for you Yug"

…

...

Yugi pulled Yami into their room and slammed the door behind them "What the _fuck_ was that?"

Yami ran a hand through his hair with an annoyed sigh "Calm down brat-"

"Calm down? You just...you-_"_

"I said what needed to be said"

Yugi shook his head "No, he never needed to know any of that-"

Yugi glared as Yami scoffed at him "If you'd kept running he would've just kept looking for you okay you're over-reacting about this"

Yugi looked up at Yami in disbelief "You just told the only real friend I've ever had _everything_ I've been protecting from him...and you think I'm over-reacting?"

"Yes"

There was a moment of silence as Yugi just stared at Yami, but in the blink of an eye he was swinging a fist that Yami was unable to avoid. The blow knocked him backwards causing him to hit his head against the wall. He rubbed at it with a wince and he looked back at Yugi fully intending to smack some sense into the silly shit but the intense expression on his face left him speechless.

"You...had no right to tell him any of that. I didn't want to tell you but you, you made me-"

"I didn't _make _you do anything brat" Shit he was better off being speechless "You didn't have to share your stupid girly crap with me"

Yugi just kept staring, and when he eventually did speak Yami had to hide a wince at the barely hidden sob in his voice "You said it wasn't stupid"

"I say a lot of things" Reallybetter off speechless he thought as Yugi ran.

…

…

Jou was determined to wait until he had a chance to speak to Yugi. He didn't have to wait long before he saw him approaching him from the Dorms, as he got closer he saw that his eyes were red and he was holding back tears. Silently he wrapped and arm around his shoulders as he sobbed "Don't you hate me?"

Jou laughed lightly "Of course not"

Yugi pulled back from the embrace and looked up at his friend "Why?"

"Yugi I'm in the student council...I have access to student records do you really think that I didn't know about you?"

Yugi felt his mouth literally drop open in shock "You...knew"

"Yeah. I knew, and none of it mattered. I know that you only fight to defend yourself, I mean lets face it you're adorable you have to act tough or you'd be attacked left right and centre"

"m'not adorable" Yugi mumbled making Jou laugh "And as for 'keep at it' I thought it was encouraging...I never wanted you to be someone you're not, I just thought it would help knowing someone is on your side"

Yugi let out a breath "I really am an idiot"

"We both are. We should have talked about this a long time ago. I would thank your room-mate but I think he's an ass so-"

Yugi waved a hand "Thank _him? _Why?"

Jou shrugged "He told me what I needed to hear, and said what you needed to say" Yugi blinked at him clearly not getting what he was saying "He did you a favour Yug, he was trying to help...in a messed up way but still..." He trailed off as he watched Yugi begin to understand and bite his lip nervously "Let me guess, you have an apology to make"

Yugi laughed and pulled out a phone "You wanted my number right?"

"Friends then?" Jou asked tilting his head with a smirk, Yugi smiled and held out a hand "My name's Yugi...I'm not excellent at studying and I get into fights a lot but I'm nice to my friends...nice to meet you"

…

…

Yami didn't look up as he heard the door to their room open, he just continued clutching an ice pack to his face and ignored the soft footsteps crossing the floor. Well he ignored them until they stopped right behind him and he felt two thin arms encircle his waist. Yugi knelt down with a sigh and leant his head against Yamis back muttering a small "Sorry" squeezing slightly. Yami was glad Yugi couldn't see his smile and just placed his spare hand on top of one of his.

Turns out Yami did cuddle. Even if somewhat awkwardly.

…

...

_And there you have it...sorry..._

_I'll admit I'm having some trouble seeing where it's going...so if there's anything you guys would like to see storyline wise do let me know :) I want to finish it but I don't want to just write any old thing..._

_See you next time ^_^_


End file.
